The Places You Have Come To Fear The Most
by BrucasPurpleMonkey
Summary: Something is about to happen that will change Aria's life forever.  She's scared and doesn't know what to do or who to turn to.  Whats worse is A knows.  How long can Aria keep quiet till her world crashes down around her, yet again?   Full Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1  What Is And Should Never Be

**Author's Note:** Hello wonderful readers! I absolutely love Pretty Little Liars I mean who doesn't Lol. Anyways while watching this nights new episode an idea totally hit me for a great fan fiction. I hope you all love this story :D

**Summary:** What do you call it when your best friends murderer is running free scaring you everyday, when you and your friends are being stalked by a person calling themselves A, and when you are madly in love with somebody totally inappropriate and wrong for you. Oh yeah, Highschool. Aria's life is not going as planned, but then again nothing has since Allison disappeared last September. As she struggles trying to get through her regular day to day life something happens that will change everything... AGAIN. She is petrified. She can't tell her parents, what will her friends say, and the guy she's in love with won't even speak to her. Now to top it all off A knows. How long can Aria keep quiet till her world crashes down around her yet again?

* * *

**Chapter One**

**What Is And What Should Never Be**

She stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom staring at her reflection she felt so lonely and worn out. Only three months ago she had stood in this exact same spot. Only then her parents were not living separately, only then she was not desperately trying to over her love for her english teacher Ezra Fitz. Three months ago the police were not investigating any of her best friends for involvement in the murder of Allison, back then her and her best friends weren't being stalked by A.

Yeah she never would have thought so but things were sure easier three months ago.

Only yesterday they were scheduled to take the SATs, but like everything any of them tried to do since Allie, it didn't go as planned. Yesterday Ezra had told her they were over, that he couldn't do it anymore. She had wanted to cry, wanted to break down sobbing right then and there. It was like he thought he was the only one risking anything! He was an english teacher he spent his days teaching the great loves like Heathcliff and Catherine and Romeo and Juliet. He taught that all great romances come with hurt and some risk. 'Why couldn't he live by what he taught' she thought?

'How could he do that to her' she thought? Make her fall in love with him and then say "Oh wait, no nevermind, we're over." Right now with everything else she was going through! It just wasn't fair!

So yesterday before leaving the school she had talked to Nole. She had agreed to go out with him that upcoming Saturday. She was sick to her stomach about it. She used to have the hugest crush on him. "He's smart, he's cute, and his father owns like half of Road Island" she recalled her friend Hannah saying just two nights ago. In simpler terms everything about him was perfect. Everything expect for the fact that he wasn't Ezra.

But, she had to try. Hopefully Ezra would hate the sight of her with someone else. Hopefully he would realize he truly loved her too and that it was worth all the risks to be together, and hopefully Nole wouldn't get hurt. And if that was not the case and that didn't happen maybe she'd really develop feelings for Nole. That wouldn't be horrible he truly was a great guy she concluded to herself.

She sighed deeply and grabbed her bad as she turned and walked out of her bedroom and down the stairs.

"Aria, can you come in here for a second please" hollered her Dad from the kitchen.

She walked into the kitchen and sat her purse on the counter before sitting on a bar stool facing her dad. "Yeah what'd you need" she asked?

"I just wanted to remind you, I have that conference in Denver this week. My plane leaves this afternoon. Mike is spending the week at your mom's new apartment. What are you going to do" he asked?

"Can't I just stay here" Aria asked him? Sure she had agreed to go over to her mom's for dinner later that week, but that by no means meant she was ready to spend the week over there. She felt like she was ten years old and getting ready for a custody exchange.

"I'd feel better if you weren't here all week alone" he said as he packed his briefcase.

"Then I'll go stay at Hannah's, or maybe the girls could just come over here. I'll be fine Dad. Have a safe trip" Aria said giving him a kiss on the cheek and walking out the door.

Her morning did not get any better once she got to school. Despite Spencer's mom's warning the previous afternoon Detective was there. Emily never showed up and noone could get ahold of her. And to top it all off Nole decided to be chivalrous and walk her to all of her morning classes. Most would think well 'why the hell is that bad?' But it only made Aria feel worse and more guilty about the fact that she was not over Ezra.

As Aria sat in the lunch room pushing her food around on her tray she talked to Hannah and Spencer like she had told her dad she would. Her stomach felt as if it were doing backflips and honestly she would have rather been anywhere but this cafeteria and this school.

"So are you guys sure" Aria asked?

"Yeah of course, it'll be good we could all use a week long slumber party" Spencer said.

"Okay great. Honestly I would have asked you guys sooner but I didn't even know about it. I didn't think he had any conferences till the 23rd" she said.

"Aria sweety it is the 23rd" Hannah said laughing.

"Seriously" Aria asked shocked?

Spencer nodded her head laughing along with Hannah.

Aria just smiled in response. 'How come she didn't realize how late in the month it was' she thought as she made her way to English.

She sat in the back of the classroom trying to remember whatever it was that she had forgotten. She knew she didn't have to pay attention, there was no way Ezra would call on her today especially not after the way they'd left things yesterday. "The 23rd she repeated over and over to herself trying to jog her memory and getting increasingly frustrated. She stared at Ezra thinking. And then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

She swallowed deeply her mouth all the sudden feeling very dry. She counted back the days in her head. That's why she didn't realize how late in the month it was.

She raised her hand. Ezra tried to ignore it but couldn't for long.

"Yes Aria" Ezra said clearing his throat.

"I need to use the restroom" Aria said and got up and hurried out the door before he could say anything.

Ezra went back to his desk, sat down, and sighed.

Aria sat on the floor of the school bathroom. It couldn't be. Sure she had felt sick lately but who wouldn't after the month she'd had. And she she was late... 17 days late to be exact, bur maybe it was just stress. She brought her knees to her chest and buried her face as she started to cry. She couldn't be pregnant she thought. She just couldn't.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well there's the first chapter :D Hit those review buttons and let me know what you thought!


	2. IMPORTANT Author's Note

**Author's Note:** Hey Guys! :D

I'll start with saying how utterly amazed I was with the number of reviews! Thank you so much! I'm so glad that you guys like the story so much.

Secondly about this night's episode of all of our favorite show ;) all I can say is OMG! Lol it was Fantastic, Amazing, Shocking, and just plain WOW! Lol Who saw all that coming? Cause I sure didn't haha.

On a slightly different note I already have this whole story mapped out and outlined by individual chapter, I've been up for like the past week straight just writing and outlining this story is seriously my inspiration :D anyways this will help so that updates won't ever be more than a couple days to a week apart :D Speaking of Chapter 2 will be up sometime between the next few hours till tomorrow.

I do want all of your opinions on something though :D. I'm almost done with chapter 2 but I want to stay true to the basis of the show. I don;t want my story to become unrealistic or completely AU. So that's where you all come in :D. How much or what specific aspects of the summer finale do you guys want me to include?

Now you guys know what to do :D Hit those review buttons and tell me what you want :D

Love all ya utterly fantabulous readers and reviewers! :D


	3. Chapter 2 All That You Cant Leave Behind

**Author's Note:** Hey Guys! :D

Seriously guys you all made me sooooo happy with the number of reviews I've gotten! Thank you so much! I'm so glad that you guys like the story so much! For all those who mentioned what they wanted included I hope you like how I've incorporated everything :D

I hope you'll all be glad to hear that chapter three will be up Saturday at the latest :D Once more I do want all of your opinions on I really want to stay true to the basis of the show. I also don't want my story to become unrealistic. That's where you all come in :D. If you have a specific thing you want me to add to my story or to do just let me know I love hearing what you want and after all you guys are the readers haha :D

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**All That You Can't Leave Behind**

It had been two weeks since that horrible day. Since the day that Aria had realized she may be pregnant.

She had went home that afternoon and taken three different pregnancy tests. All of which had came back positive.

She had done nothing but worry and cry. Either she was having to pretend to be all happy, girly, and into Noel when all she really felt like doing was puking her guts out, or she was trying to avoid Ezra. Every time her eyes me his lately, even for just a brief instant, whether in class or the halls, all she wanted to do was cry and cry until she could not cry any longer.

Why didn't he want her she asked herself near every night. Here she was pregnant... with his kid, and he just saw her as a little kid who wasn't worth his time or effort. She had trusted him, let him in when everyone in her life had let her down, when every fiber of her being was screaming at her against doing so. She had trusted him and once again she had been made look like a fool by him. Just like she was made feel by her dad, Allison, and A. It seemed to her as if all he had wanted was sex and then as soon as he got what he wanted she was some dumb kid who he kicked to the curb without a second thought. She wouldn't let her guard down again. She couldn't stand be be hurt or humiliated anymore... by anyone!

She wanted things to be easy again, wanted to forget about her father's infidelity, forget how she'd hurt her mother, forget her broken heart, just not this. Which was one reason she had called the clinic last week. She didn't know if she'd go through with it, but right now this was the best option.

As much as it pained her, she wasn't with Ezra anymore and she couldn't let him know how much she desperately missed him, she wouldn't give him that satisfaction. She couldn't let A get the best of her either. She had to stay strong. She had to take care of herself, she couldn't get hurt anymore. Because if she did, she didn't know how much longer she would survive.

At least that was what had been going through her mind before she had left the house that morning.

Aria walked down the hall with Noel. She had just gotten through another lunch period at school of being interrogated with her friends. This time it hadn't been Detective Wilden, this time it had been an FBI agent. The video of Allison at the kissing rock the morning she'd been murdered and the fact that it seemed as if the mystery boyfriend was the killer was too much. That mixed with the pregnancy drama seriously gave her the urge to vomit. She wished she could just leave early today.

She opened her locker and a book fell out onto the ground. As Noel picked it up they saw it was a collaborative book of poems and there was a note from A. Noel not knowing what the significance of the note meant did as it said and turned to a poem labeled B-26 written by none other than Ezra Fitz.

Shocked she didn't say anything as Noel began reading.

"It's a number.

It's a song.

It's a girl."

She took the book from him before he could read further and walked away leaving Noel standing confused in the hall next to her locker.

Tears fell down her face as she sat outside the school reading. She read over the poem for what seemed like the hundredth time. Why couldn't he let her be? And why couldn't A just leave her alone? She had wanted him from the moment they'd met she'd seen him that moment in the bar. She'd loved him since that very evening. And all he'd done was break her heart. He had told her they were not worth the risk, that she wasn't worth it, and that he didn't want her. He had made her believe these things for true.

Now she reads this and sees that maybe, just maybe he really did love her. She couldn't fucking take it anymore!

Aria made her way through the school halls. Hoping he didn't have a class this period so she would be able to confront him she walked towards his classroom, and peaked inside.

She saw it was empty other than Ezra sitting at his desk. Aria took a deep sigh before opening the door and walking in.

As she opened the door Ezra looked up but didn't speak. "I read your poem. B-26" she said walking over to his desk.

"You weren't supposed to read that" Ezra responded softly.

"Well I did" Aria replied. "How could you. How could you write these things, feel these things and give up on us so easily" she asked angrily! She had told herself she'd stay strong but she had to know.

His response did nothing but make her more upset. It seemed like all he was doing was talking in circles. Why couldn't he just come clean with her? "I told you the truth Aria" he said.

"Oh! We're gonna talk about truth now. Today's truth, yesterdays, or last weeks, because honestly I don't know what to believe anymore" she near yelled.

Now she was not just hurt and angry but scared. She had told herself that she wouldn't let herself get hurt again. She didn't know what to believe anymore, weather he wanted her or not. She did know however that he had broke her heart. She was scared that maybe he really did love her. She couldn't have her heart broke again!

Ezra was angry too, but in his case it was more at himself. His response came out louder than he had expected. They were now yelling.

"I've moved on. You need to too" said Aria before turning around. Noel was standing there in the doorway. Aria realized how this probably looked but she was to angry to find out exactly how much Noel had heard.

"What's going on" Noel asked looking upset?

"Nothing" Aria told him as she walked towards the door. "There is absolutely nothing going on here." As she spoke the last sentence she turned towards Ezra. Once done speaking she turned back around and walked past Noel and out of the room.

Noel just stood there staring at his english teacher. He could not believe what he'd just seen. He was in awe and also angry... the girl he was dating had something going on with their freaking teacher he thought to himself.

"Is there something you'd like to say to me" Ezra said angrily. He had been facing the door, he had seen Noel walk in and he knew it would have to be a miracle if he didn't know something was going on with the two of them.

Noel turned around and walked away.

Ezra threw what was sitting in front of him. 'How fucking dare that kid getting rude with him 'what's going on here' he replayed Noel's words in his head. He had Aria first. He was the one who loved her' he thought as he sat back down and ran his hands over his face and through his hair trying to regain calmness.

From school that afternoon Aria didn't go home. She had a doctor's appointment she didn't want to be late for. She was going to a free clinic in the neighboring town to Rosewood about 20 minutes away and after her appointment she was supposed to see one of their counselor's.

It was bad enough, the day she'd already had. What with her blow up at Ezra and Noel seeing but now she had some damn doctor's appointment and then tonight they had to go to Mona's party. Hannah, Spencer, and Emily were sure that A would be somewhere there after their text earlier at school, and that it would be the best chance to finally catch them. Aria on the other hand... well she wasn't as confident.

She'd just finished with the doctor and as she had suspected all it had done was upset her more. Now she was heading to the room the nurse directed her to where the clinic offered counseling. The introductions were awkward and Aria felt weird but the women Jane seemed nice enough.

"So Aria, how far along are you" the counselor Jane asked as they sat down?

"The doctor said about ten weeks" Aria told her shyly. She was really uncomfortable but she needed to talk to somebody. She needed to discuss her options.

"Okay so that would make your due date at the beginning of June" Jane asked smiling?

"May 29th" Aria answered recalled what her doctor had just told her.

Jane nodded and smiled friendlily. "So Aria, how old are you" she asked?

When Aria didn't answer she added "Don't worry Aria. Nothing we discuss here goes beyond this room. I promise."

"Nothing" Aria asked checking worriedly?

"Promise. It'll be like secrets between best friends" Jane explained laughing.

Aria smiled slightly. Her and her best friends sure knew how to do that. "I'm sixteen" Aria answered her earlier question.

"Sixteen, that's young. I bet you're pretty scared" Jane told her. "I would know five years ago I was in your shoes" she said sympathetically.

"Seriously" Aria asked?

"Yep, the night of my junior prom I slept with my best friend's boyfriend. We were drunk but it happened and I found myself sitting right where you are now and I had to deal with it too. It was tough" Jane explained.

Aria nodded acknowledging her. That had to have been hard, but her situation was a little bit worse and slightly more, illegal, than that.

"Do you mind me asking how it turned out" Aria asked curiously?

"Of course not" Jane said. "Well at first I wanted an abortion. I went as far as making the appointment, I felt it was my only option. Then the day of the appointment came... and I couldn't bring myself to go. I realized I wanted that baby in my future. Long story short I lost my best friend, who by the way stayed with her boyfriend. But my parents were great, they were so supportive, truly my saviors. They helped me by letting me live with them and then taking care of the baby when I had classes. Now five years later" she said smiling, "I have my Bachelor of Arts degree in both Sociology and Social Work and I have a happy, beautiful four year old daughter."

Aria smiled softly.

"Aria are you considering abortion" Jane asked her?

Aria nodded her head as her smile disappeared from her face and put her hands on her stomach sadly.

"Don't feel guilty. This was not your fault, things happen. I didn't choose abortion because I saw my future and it had my daughter in it. It wouldn't be fair to a child to brought into this world when you don't want it and on the same point it really wouldn't be fair to yourself to keep yourself in a miserable situation. Do what you feel is best for you and noone else. Whatever that may be" Jane soothed. "Have you told the father" she asked?

"No, I can't. He's..." Aria paused for a second trying to think of the right wording. "I can't tell him. He's older, we should have never been together anyway. He broke up with me last month" Aria explained as several tears rolled down her cheek and she sat there with her hands still rested on her belly.

Just then Aria's phone went off. She wiped her face off and tried to regain her composure before looking down at her phone.

Rock a bye baby on the tree top, when the wind blows... you know I'm out there watching Bitch. Looks like your teacher gave you more than just A's for your shall we call it 'services'. - - A

Read the text message.

A few hours later she was in the middle of the woods with her friends and a bunch of other people. Mona's party turned out to be just as annoying and aggravating as Aria had expected. It was getting later in the evening and Aria still could not get her mind off that message. 'How in the hell could A know already? And why couldn't whoever it was just leave her alone... at least about this of all freaking things' she thought sadly.

Aria just wished she could have went home after he appointment... went home and slept and cried. But Hannah wouldn't hear of her skipping this. "If A is watching you guys, I'll be watching them" Hannah had said that afternoon after being uninvited to the party and after receiving A's latest message to the four of them.

She stood with Emily and Spencer feeling extremely uncomfortable and truly wishing she were anywhere but here now. Aria's phone began buzzing once more. Emily and Spencer looked at her and they all knew what the others were thinking. A had said they'd hear from them tonight and they had yet to do so, well Aria had but not in the way A had mentioned earlier.

Aria looked down at her phone and read the message.

I need to see you - - Ezra

"Was it..." Emily asked not finishing her sentence. There was no need to, we all knew she was referring to our not so friendly stalker.

"No. My mom" she answered in a lie staring at the text message.

She was lost. She didn't know what to do... about anything anymore. The baby, A knowing, or now Ezra's text.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Now as always you guys know what to do :D Hit those review buttons and tell me what you want :D

Love all ya utterly fantabulous readers and reviewers! :D


	4. Chapter 3 The Games That Play Us

**Author's Note:** I would like to start by saying how utterly fantastic you all make me feel with all the reviews! I am so glad that you guys like this story so much! After reading all of you guys' fantastic reviews I decided that I couldn't make you guys wait till tomorrow for chapter three :D So without further ado here it is :D

One quick note so you don't get confused everything in Italics are flashback :D

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Games That Play Us**

Twenty minutes later Aria sat in the woods alone. She was still staring at her phone, staring at Ezra's words. She knew she would have to eventually acknowledge him but right now she was still having trouble processing the events from earlier that afternoon.

_"I thought I was doing right thing," Ezra said sadly._

_"For you," Aria's voice snapped back, "Not for me."_

_"That's not true," he responded._

Yes, that afternoon had been painful. She wanted to be with him again to have him hold her, kiss her. But she was scared. Scared of what his reaction might be about her being pregnant, scared of A possibly ratting them out the way they'd done about nearly everything else thus far, and above all... scared of being rejected and hurt again.

_"Honestly I don't know which of your stories to believe anymore! The-the 'I thought about you every second I was gone' story, or the ones that ended with I'm outa here. But it wasn't my age that ruined us, Ezra, you did" Aria yelled at her teacher._

As the words replayed in her head, she couldn't deny it. They needed to talk.

Im out at the old campground near wright playground. I think i can get away for a bit if u cud meet me - - Aria

It was only seconds after Aria had sent the text message that she got a reply.

Thank u. Ill meet u in the wooded area past the parking lot. be there in 10 min - - Ezra

As Aria sat waiting, she thought back to her appointment. She only had two weeks left to decide if she getting the abortion because she was already so far along. She really had to seriously think about it. There were so many reasons why she thought it was the best solution. She didn't want to be a teenage mother, she didn't want to bring an innocent child into her fucked up world. Then there was Ezra, if anyone found out she was having his child, he would end up in jail... and as angry with him as she was she loved him and did not think he should be punished for them being together. Lastly their was A. A had already killed Allison, and they made it perfectly clear they wanted the rest of them dead. A knew about the baby... what if they tried to hurt it. As she sat there a reason for keeping it, the first since she'd found out, popped into her head. "It's Ezra's baby. It's a baby that made by the both of you, out of love." Aria heard in her head.

She shook her head trying to clear the thought. No she couldn't do this now, couldn't think of this now she thought. She was going to be meeting Ezra in a few minutes and despite the poem, despite her feelings for him, she couldn't have him find out about the pregnancy.

Aria made her through trees and looked around quickly hoping nobody was watching before she got into the passenger seat of Ezra's silver car.

Little did they know they were not alone.

Hanna sat in the woods with a pair of binoculars, looking out over the road. She was startled when she saw a car pull up near her. She tried to get a better look but it was too dark all she could see was a person wearing dark clothes and a hood over their head open the passenger side door. This figure slipped into the car as Hanna continued to watch.

Back at the campground after being unable to find Aria, Emily and Spencer set out alone to find Wright Playground. Spencer was sure that there they would find something, something to do with Allison or A.

"Thanks for coming" Ezra said. Aria slipped her hood off and looked at him. "I don't blame you for being angry. I deserve it, I was a coward! I should have fought for you"

"Yeah why didn't you" Aria asked coldly, not looking him in the eye? She was hurt, but she knew the moment she looked into his eyes she wouldn't be able to stay strong and resist him.

Ezra turned to face her. "I was wrong" he said sadly as he moved his face closer to her. "Forgive me" he asked quietly?

"No" Aria whispered barely able to speak. She couldn't breath, she couldn't look at him. She had to stay strong, she couldn't go through this again she told herself.

"Forgive me" Ezra repeated this time in a whisper, getting closer so that as he spoke she could feel his breath on her face.

Aria couldn't respond her voice wouldn't work. His lips were nearly touching hers now and she couldn't take it. She broke the distance between them and pushed her lips to his. Ezra responded without hesitation and kissed her back passionately. They had both missed this.

Just then Hanna let out a gasp. "Aria" she whispered in shock after realizing who the couple in the car was. Before she could give the situation much thought she was distracted by another figure.

I See You - - A the person wrote on the back window of the car.

This was what she had been waiting for. They had came here with the intent of catching A and here they were. She picked up her phone and dialed Aria. She called repeatedly but continued to get no response. Just then the person took off through the trees giving Hanna a glimpse of their face. Her jaw dropped in shock but she didn't have time to think. She hopped down and took off after them.

Aria sat in Ezra's car with her head rested on the seat staring into Ezra's eyes quietly.

"I love you Aria" he whispered to her breaking the silence as brushing her hair back out of her face.

"Ezra I can't do this right now. I have so much going on right now" Aria told him as she felt her eyes well up with tears. "It's not that I don't want to. But you hurt me, you really hurt me when I thought you were the one person I could trust."

"Aria please, I said I was sorry. I was scared I never meant to hurt you" Ezra pleaded taking her hand in his.

"You know what. I believe you. But it doesn't change the fact that it happened" Aria told him as tears started falling. 'I'm scared too, everyday, of everything the only difference is I can't run' Aria thought to herself.

"I'm not saying no. You just... you have to give me some time. Please" Aria whispered as she put her hand gently on his cheek seeing his hurt face.

Ezra nodded quietly. Aria's phone began buzzing and she looked down seeing she had 4 missed calls and a new text message.

Meet me in the parking lot! I know who A is - - Hanna

Aria swallowed trying to clear her throat. "I have to go" she said in a low voice looking back up at Ezra.

He merely nodded sadly again. Ezra lent in and kissed her on the cheek before she got out and he drove off.

She sighed deeply as she tried to clear her wet face of tears. She shook her head and took off towards the parking lot. She couldn't believe it. After all this time they were finally going to find out who A was. She tried to feel relieved... but she couldn't she only felt scared. Them finding A would only make A more angry. Maybe angry enough to spill the rest of their secrets, maybe angry enough to turn Ezra and her in, and possibly angry enough to kill.

"Aria there you are" Spencer said as they ran into each other a few yards from the parking lot.

"Did you get the message from Hanna too" Emily asked?

"Ya, come on we should hurry" Aria told them not wanting the attention to be on her whereabouts.

As they got to the parking lot they saw Hanna. They looked around and Hanna started running towards them. They met in the middle of the parking lot. "I know who A is" Hanna said out of breath. They were all distracted by bright lights coming towards them. Realizing it was a car that was not slowing down they scattered. Hanna didn't make it.

The car hit Hanna going full speed. Hanna lay on the ground unconscious and bleeding everywhere.

"Hanna, Hanna" Aria repeated over and over again trying to help her friend. "She's not breathing" she cried.

Spencer and Emily cried loudly for help, Just then Spencer's phone buzzed not thinking scared to death she opened the message and the three girls read...

She knew too much - - A

They were all crying in hysterics now. "Help" Aria screamed loudly into the quiet night.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay there it was :D Who do you guys think A is? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, chapter four will be up by Monday so be looking for it :D As always you know what to do :D Hit those review buttons and tell me what you thought :D

Love all ya utterly fantabulous readers and reviewers! ;)


	5. VERY IMPORTANT! Author's Note

I'm BACK!

**Author's Note: **Hey all of you fantastically amazing readers! :D

I'll start with saying that the number of reviews I have gotten for this story in just the three or so chapters I have posted utterly amazes me, I am more than thrilled that so many of you enjoy this story so much. Your reviews make me smile every time!

Secondly I would like to say that I am soooo very sorry that it has been so long since I updated I hope that I have not lost any of my very amazing readers in the process. I have just recently finished up my first semester in college and it was more that I had expected. Fun, hard, time consuming, etc. By the time I had time management down to where I felt I could handle writing down I realised I had no freaking clue what to right! LOL I had tried so hard to match the show as close as possible and I was stuck after the finale, so I decided to wait until the show was back on which as we all know yay that time is now!

Last night's episode of all of our favorite show ;) all I can say is YAY! I feel like its been FOREVER! It was soo awesome! and now Noel knows! It was just completely fantastic and I'm so glad its back haha.

On a more closely related note to the story, as I have said before I already have this whole story mapped out and outlined by individual chapter, which will help so mcuh when it comes time for school to start back up so I will be able to update regularly for you guys :D speaking of which chapter four will be up very very soon ;)

Once again I do want all of your opinions on something :D. I've already started with chapter 4 but as I have stated a big deal for me is I want to stay true to the basis of the show. I don't want my story to become unrealistic or completely AU. So that's where you all come in :D. How much or what specific aspects of the premire do you guys want me to include? As always this story is for you guys so tell me what you want ;)

Now you guys know what to do :D Hit those review buttons and tell me what you want :D

Love all u utterly fantabulous readers and reviewers! :D


	6. Chapter 4 The Heart Brings You Back

**Author's Note: **Thanks to all of my wonderful readers for reading and reviewing. I would simply like to start by apologizing, the number of dedicated readers I have for this story astounds me and I can not apologize enough for the amount of time since my last update. I can however provide a chapter more then 3x as long as the last and say without fail the next chapter will be up very soon! I hope you all love this chapter :)

* * *

**Chapter 4 - The Heart Brings You Back**

"Aria there you are" Spencer said as the friends ran into each other a few yards from the parking lot.

"Did you get the message from Hanna too" Emily asked?

"Ya, come on we should hurry" Aria told them not wanting the attention to be on her whereabouts.

They got to the parking lot and almost immediately saw Hanna. They ran toward her and ended meeting in the middle of the parking lot. "I. I know who A is" Hanna said panting and out of breath. The three girls had many thoughts going through their heads. "Who" Spencer began saying, just then they were all distracted by a set of luminescent bright lights coming towards them. It was a car a car that appeared to not be slowing down. Screaming they scattered… Hanna didn't make it.

The car hit Hanna going full speed, and within seconds Hanna lay on the ground unconscious and bleeding everywhere.

"Hanna, Hanna" Aria repeated over and over again trying to help her friend. "She's not breathing" she cried.

Spencer and Emily cried loudly for help, Just then Spencer's phone buzzed not thinking scared to death she opened the message and the three girls read...

**She knew too much - - A**

They were all crying in hysterics now. "Help" Aria screamed loudly into the quiet night.

The girls stood behind medics as they strapped their friend to one of their stretchers. Emily and Aria were crying quietly… scared and terrified for the fate of their friend… for themselves.

"I'm done! I'm so fucking beyond done, A has gone too far this time," Spencer said angrily.

Aria took a deep breath, "A' wants us out of the way. He wants us all dead. He's not going to stop" she ended in a whisper wiping the tears off her cheek.

"Who in the hell cares what A wants! I'm not going to let that bitch get away with this!" Spencer said fuming.

"What are you going to do, Spencer? There's nothing we can do!" Emily objected.

"The only thing we can do is sit around and wait for it to happen to us" Aria whispered.

"Hanna knew something,' Spencer said with solidarity, "we have to figure out what it was."

"Exactly, Spencer!" Emily yelled, "Are you blind? Yeah Hanna knew something, and she's in an ambulance now. There's nothing we can do!"

Aria wasn't listening she couldn't. She sat on the curb her arms wrapped around her stomach crying. As the tears streamed down her face she stared off into the trees across the parking lot. She wasn't looking at the trees though, she was thinking... she was picturing the car, picturing Hanna laying on the ground, she was thinking of the text message from A and of how he knew about the baby. 'That could of been me. That could have been... my baby' she repeated over and over in her head.

"Whatever! Then I'll do it myself I'm not going to let the bitch get away with this anymore!" Spencer yelled back.

"He wants us angry and reckless so that he can take us out easier. We have to calm down!" Emily yelled.

Spencer took a deep breath and silently admitted that she was right. She yanked her arm away from Emily and stood back with her arms over her chest, watching as they put Hanna into the ambulance.

They all sat quietly in Emily's car as they drove through town. The ambulance had left several minutes before and they all wanted to be at the hospital for Hanna. As they passed the old church, Emily's looked sick.

The church was surrounded by police cars. Emily slowed to a near stop and her eyes met Toby's. He was sitting handcuffed in the back of one of the police cars.

"Em" Aria whispered, "are you okay?" They sat quietly for a few seconds.

"He didn't do it. Toby hasn't done anything and he's going to think I turned him in" she said her eyes focused intently on the scene around her.

"You knew where he was" Aria asked in shock?

Emily nodded her head. "He told me to trust him, I tried, but he isn't going to believe me now."

Aria looked at her sad friend. She watched as Emily and Toby stared silently at each other from across the crowded parking lot. If Emily was willing to put all her faith in the boy, that had to be worth something. If her best friend believed he was innocent… then she could believe that too. "I don't think he was the secret boyfriend. I think we were right, Ali never would have dated him," she said putting her hand on Emily's shoulder comfortingly.

"We know," Emily said in a low voice, shaking her head and breaking her gaze from Toby. "We didn't see A tonight, but..." Emily stated but cut herself off before she finished the sentence.

"Ali's secret boyfriend. It was Ian," Spencer added not taking her eyes off her Toby.

"What? Ian, Ian? As in, your sister's ex boyfriend Ian?" Aria asked confused.

Spencer nodded quietly.

Aria kept quiet for a few seconds trying to take in what her friends had just told her. Emily pulled away from the curb and began driving again. The rest of the drive was spent in silence.

"Where the hell were you at anyways?" Spencer asked as they stepped out of the car and walked in through the emergency room doors. "You were like MIA for over an hour."

Aria was stuck she could have just made an obvious lie but she didn't. All the lies, the secrets, it was too much right now. She wasn't sure what to say, so she stayed silent. Everything was coming out. Each of their deepest darkest secrets were being spilled and deep down Aria knew it was only a matter of time. Only a matter of time til the small town of Rosewood found out about her and Mr. Fitz, found out about everything… including her baby. As the thought ran through her mind Aria absent mindedly held her stomach.

"Aria are you okay? Are you gonna be sick?" Spencer asked.

"What" Aria asked breaking out of her trance like state. She realized how she must have looked. "No I'll be okay" she said quietly sitting in the hard hospital chairs. "Hopefully" she whispered with a sigh as Emily and Spencer's attention drifted back elsewhere.

The girls waited, and waited, and waited. Spencer looked around and sighed loudly "What in hell. Why can't someone tell us something?" As a nurse walked by Spencer stood up and walked over hurrying to follow her.

"Excuse me" she said trying to get her attention as she followed her. Aria and Emily looked at each other curiously as they got up to follow behind Spencer. "Excuse me" she said for the fourth time at almost a screaming tempo finally causing the nurse to turn and acknowledge them.

"Yes. May I help you" the nurse asked sarcastically, obviously annoyed by the girls.

"I hope so. Hanna Marian. We've been waiting for like an hour. We want to know what's going on and if she is okay." Spencer said demandingly.

"I'm sorry, I cannot give any information to you unless you are family, which I am guessing… you're not." The nurse told them, and walked away.

Spencer let out a loud exasperated groan.

"What do we do now?" Aria asked.

Emily surveyed the hall, "I think they might have an Idea," she said. The others whirled around to see Detective Wilden and the FBI agents standing and talking to the same nurse they had just spoken with, they were looking directly at the three. The law enforcement met there gaze and continued talking. "Thanks so much for your help." Wilden stated as he walked over.

"Well, well girls. We meet again. Can we have a little talk?" Detective Wilden asked in a not so asking tone.

"If you don't mind, right now's really not a good time," Spencer answered sarcastically.

"I'm going to have to have you girls come with us," the FBI agent demanded.

The three girls traded a look of apprehension mixed with annoyance, but conceded to following the detectives. They were taken down the hall into a smaller, empty waiting room, which must have been a private one for families. Wilden sat them down and wasted no time before he began questioning them, "Lets start with Toby Cavanaugh. He was picked up tonight outside the old church downtown. Did you girls know that?"

Emily nodded her head quietly.

Wilden nodded, "He's on his way down to the precinct now But I have some questions for you girls." None of the girls responded so Wilden kept talking, "Did you girls have any clue where Mr. Cavanaugh was?"

"What would it matter?" Emily asked annoyed. Toby was her friend, he had tried to reach out to her when nobody else would listen and she had turned her back on him. They were a lot alike those two they both weren't bad people like everyone thought so there was a slight difference people believed Toby to be a murderer and Emily was just gay… but still there were both just… misunderstood.

"Well that would be aiding a fugitive for a start" the detective said raising his eyebrows curiously.

"Then, lets say no" Emily said sarcastically.

Detective Wilden looked at her for a few moments in silence. "I spoke to your classmate Mona before I came down here, and she told me that Hanna wasn't invited to her party tonight. So what baffles me is, why… was Hanna out there in the woods?"

Spencer spoke up before either or the others had the chance. "We were getting a little annoyed at the party, Mona isn't our friend, we only went to be nice and we wanted to go home. I called Hanna to come pick me and Aria up cause Emily's mom doesn't like her driving with other people in the car something about it being a distraction. So like I said we got a hold of Hanna and she said she would meet us in the parking lot by the park trails, her and Mona had been fighting so she didn't want to have to see her. So we told her we'd meet her there and we figured we'd just walk to her car together."

Aria sat looking at Spencer in awe. She was by far the feistiest of the friends and she always knew what to say.

"Ahh, I see. So, why don't you tell me what all you saw?" Wilden requested.

Spencer, always the fastest on her toes, spoke first in , "Well, we got a text from Hanna saying that she was there and like I said we figured we'd just walk there together, but somewhere along the way we got separated from Aria, so we went searching for her. We finally found her and walked to the parking lot... just in time to see Hanna" Spencer said quietly, "to see them hit her" she finished more confidently.

"Mmhmm, we haven't heard from you… where were you Aria, when your friends could find you?"

"Huh?" She asked confused. She couldn't answer the question. How could she answer the question how could she tell them where she had been?

"When you weren't with your friends Ms. Montgomery. Where. Were. You?" Detective Wilden asked slowly.

Aria's breath caught in her throat. She felt like she was being deprived of oxygen and on top of that she had the overwhelming urge to vomit. "I. I" Aria started but was stuttering.

"You, what? Ms. Montgomery?" Wilden spoke softly.

She took a deep breath, "I. I felt sick," Aria spoke honestly hoping she didn't sound as weak as she thought she did. She once again held her stomach. She was so nauseous that she believed even if she didn't have a baby inside her she would still feel like throwing up all over the detectives. "I needed some quiet, when I, felt better, I went looking for them but obviously I didn't go in the right direction."

Wilden looked at Aria suspiciously. She knew she probably looked like shit right now but she didn't care she just wanted to go and lie in her bed. She just wanted to curl up in her bed, in her nice, warm, safe bed. Where she was safe were noone could hurt her, where she was safe… and where her baby was safe.

"Did any of you see who was driving the car?" Wilden asked after a few seconds.

"Are you kidding me! Of course not! If we had we wouldn't be sitting here with our mouths shut. Hanna's are best friend. Are you really that stupid?" Emily said astounded at the man's accusation.

"You know what here's the thing. There is only so much one can believe. Whenever anything happens in this place… there you four are. How bout we start getting some answers. Some real answers" the detective told them.

"You know what I'm getting a little tired of? You not doing your job. If Toby had a car you wouldn't have caught him waiting for a ride. He is as innocent here as the three of us. Which is what we are we haven't done anything. So why don't you stop bothering us and go find out who hit Hanna?" Emily told him as she retched over and put her hand on Aria's knee. She hadn't realized it but she had started shaking. She breathed a deep sigh and let it go slowly, as she regained her composure.

It was quiet for a few seconds before a smirk came over Detective Wilden's face, "How did you know Toby was waiting on a ride?" he asked.

Spencer looked at Emily's scared face. "You know what Mr. Wilden I think we've had about enough here. We have told you what we know and to be quite frank I'm tired of watching you play cops as we do your job for you… we are high school kids. That being said and I am sure you know, obviously, we… are minors. If you have anything else to say to us you can go through our parents or more specifically our parents attorneys as my mother has so kindly already informed you, Detective" Spencer said standing up, "Come on Aria, Em. We're done here" she said looking back at the detectives with a sarcastic smile. She held her hand out for Aria and the three left the room.

Several minutes later they were interupted by a nurse. "You poor girls are with that girl who was involved in the hit and run aren't you? Have you girls had a chance to be examined yet" an older, kinder looking nurse with graying hair asked as the three stood by the nurses station waiting for Hanna's mom?

"Yeah we're Hanna's friends. We haven't but it's fine, we're okay" Emily answered with a small respectful smile and the other two nodded in agreement.

"No, no you all need to be checked out after the night you've had you poor things. Come with me and I'll get you all situated in a room. And by the time we're done, hopefully we'll have some news about your friend" she said smiling comfortingly.

Emily looked at Spencer and shrugged uncaringly. "It wouldn't hurt" Spencer said softly and Emily nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay right this way girls" she said softly leading them behind the double doors they had seen doctors and nurses disappearing behind all night.

As they got to the room Aria felt herself begin to once again hyperventilate. How could she go in there? How could she be examined by doctors? How could she be examined by doctors in front of her friends… not 11 weeks pregnant she couldn't. "I, sorry for the trouble, but I really need to use the bathroom, is there one I could possibly use somewhere?" Aria asked the nurse panicked as they got to the room.

"Right down the hall to the left sweetie" she answered with a smile and a small chuckle as she began writing down basic information about both the other two girls.

Aria nodded and left the room. Her walk was more of a slow jog as she fled past the bathroom and back out the same double door and finally out of the hospital. As she stood in the dark night she breathed a deep sigh and ran her hands through her hair. She couldn't go back in there. She couldn't go home either she was stuck, alone, and scared.

She walked over to Emily's car and opened the door taking out her purse. She sighed again and began walking down the street. She retch inside her purse for her phone but when she pulled it her surprise caused her to drop it. "Shit" she cursed looking around the dark pavement and when she eventually found it she stood back up and read the post it note that was attached to the screen…

**Too bad I only got Hanna, that sure would have taken care of your mommy issues… maybe next time - - A**

Aria stood frozen for a second before looking around. What could she do. A was here, A had been at the hospital somewhere. A wanted her… or at least her baby hurt. She took the note off and threw it back into her purse before she continued to walk hurridly. By this point she felt like she were in the middle of nowhere and quite honestly didn't know her way back, I mean it wasn't as if she spent a great deal of time in the hospital.

Aria took her phone and began sending a message. **can you pick me up? Please - Aria**

She sighed loudly and shook her head as she sent the message. She was the one who told him she needed time not more than a few hours ago. But he was… the only person she could ask.

**Of course. U at the park still? - Ezra**

Aria quickly sent another message telling him where she was and he responded saying he would be there shortly. Aria couldn't help it, she couldn't help the feeling of desperation to be with him, the feeling of longing she felt to be held by him… but she knew she couldn't, she couldn't go back to him, she just… she wished it weren't so. He had hurt her, he had hurt her just like everyone else… but there was something about him. She felt safe. Like what A did didn't matter, because, when she was in his arms, nothing else mattered.

As promised within minutes Ezra pulled up and Aria got in without speaking. "How did you get clear over here" Ezra spoke after a minute?

"Hanna was in an accident. She got hit by a car, so we were at the ER. I just… I needed to get out of there" Aria spoke softly.

"Is she okay" Ezra asked in shock?

"I don't know. They won't tell us anything, and the cops wouldn't leave us alone, and they wanted us to get examined. I just, I needed some space, some time to process everything" Aria told him looking at her purse where she know the note from A still lay.

"If there's anything I can do Aria…" Ezra whispered taking her hand in his.

This time Aria didn't even think of pulling away. She didn't care about what had happened with him in the past several days… she couldn't think of all that. Right now all she could think about was how warm his hand was, and how protected and safe she felt sitting with him here.

"Would it be a problem if… could I stay at your place tonight? I really don't feel like being alone right now" Aria lied. Sure it was partially true but the honest answer was that she didn't feel like being alone with her parents or friends tonight.

Ezra looked at her with a sympathetic expression. "That's okay with me I would love that. But… are you sure?" He asked.

Aria simply nodded her head and looked down and his hand that was entwined with hers. She really felt like she was gonna throw up for the trillionth time today. She couldn't… she couldn't forgive him. They could not be together… what was she going to do? She asked herself silently.

"Do you want to talk about it" Ezra asked quietly as they sat on his couch nearly an hour later?

They hadn't spoke since the car. Aria couldn't bring herself to say much of anything. They were laying, her leaned against him and his arms wrapped securely around her. "Not really" Aria whispered in response.

Ezra nodded softly and wrapped his arms around her tighter and layed a kiss on the top of her head.

Aria zoned out. Here she was laying with Ezra like no time had passed at all. But honestly things had changed the last time they had layed here like this. Last time she hadn't been (at least she didn't know she had been) carrying her and Ezra's baby, she hadn't been trying to decide weather or not she wanted… or more so 'could', end her pregnancy. Here they were laying his hands rested unknowingly on her stomach. On their unborn child. On their precious baby. A single tear rolled down Aria's cheek and she rolled over slightly and buried her face into his warm chest taking in his smell, taking in him.

The next morning Aria woke up feeling nauseous, not a new feeling for the past several weeks but it was especially unpleasant at Ezra's house.

Once she had been to the bathroom and made sure she was presentable once more she sat down on the bathroom floor and pulled out her phone. Looking at it she saw that she had an overwhelming 34 text messages and 17 missed calls she sighed softly as she began to read. They all read the same. They were from Spencer and Emily telling her they were worried and to call her when she got this. Then there were a few voicemails from her father telling her that she had missed her curfew, that he was worried and to call and check in.

Just as Aria stood up to reenter the living area she felt another overwhelming wave of nausea sweep over her. She sat back down for a few moments trying to steady her breathing hoping that would keep her from being sick once again. "What are you doing to me baby" she asked quietly putting her hand on her stomach? Before she knew what was happening she was crying. This was the first time she had acknowledged her child directly, 'the first time she had ever talked to her… or him' she thought. She hated this and to make matters worse she was noticing, she didn't care how absurd of a thought it was, that every time Ezra held her, every time he touched her… her stomach fluttered. She couldn't quite pin point what it was but if she had to guess… the thing growing inside her, the thing causing such agonizing trouble, the thing causing such pain and heartache… the thing she loved so much already… her baby, was happy when Ezra was there, happy when it's mother and father were together.

After a few seconds she stood up and made her way out of the bathroom. "I was wondering where you'd been" Ezra said with a small smile.

"Sorry I didn't feel well" Aria said quietly as she sat back on the couch with her knees underneath her and pulled the small blanket she had covered up with in the night over her.

"Do you feel any better" he asked sitting beside her and pulling her against him as he stroked her hair softly?

"A little bit" she whispered with a small smile, the first she had had in days. The butterfly feeling in her stomach returned. Underneath her blanket she rested her hands on her belly. 'I love him too baby' she thought. She wished that she could lean up and kiss him but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She loved him, she felt safe with him, he made her happy, and…he had fathered her unborn child… but it wasn't as simple as that. As much as she wished it was it just it wasn't, it couldn't be, her life just didn't work that way. As much as he loved him and wanted nothing more than to be with him, she couldn't. She had a psycho stalker trying to get rid of her and her friends… a stalker willing to do anything to get revenge on the four girls, who knew about her and Ezra. Ezra, he wasn't just the love of her life (although she believed he was), he wasn't just the father of her unborn child… he was her teacher. And as much as she wished they could just be together, settle down and be a happy little family with their baby it would never happen, it was impossible. And with that thought she heaved a deep sigh trying to push it into the farthest corner of her mind.

"I think I should probably go back to the hospital Spencer and Emily are probably wondering where I'm at" Aria said not looking at Ezra as she sat up.

"Aria where have you been! We've been worried sick" Spencer said running toward the waiting room entrance as she walked through a half hour later.

"I was sick. I needed some time. Sorry" Aria said hugging Emily as she answered Spencer. "Any news yet?"

"Yeah actually we were just going to try and call you again. Mrs. Marian got called back about 30 minutes ago they didn't say why but the way they said it we think she might be awake" Emily answered as the three looked toward the same double doors Aria had fled from just last night.

Just then if like clockwork Hanna's mom came through the double doors. She approached them with a relaxed look. "She's awake now girls, she wants to see you. The doctors didn't think it was such a great idea but she insisted. You'll need to make it quick though" Mrs. Marian said with a small smile. "She's in room 214."

The three girls looked at each other wide eyed before making their way through the doors themselves.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Okay there it is J I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry for keeping you all waiting for soo long. The next 2 chapters will have A LOT of Aria/Ezra, Aria/Hanna and a lot to do with the baby. I also fantastically already have them written so keep looking for them and the more reviews I read the sooner I will post it ;)


	7. Author's Note

Hello wonderful fanfictioners

I have had a lot going on recently and really cannot say anything but I am so sorry to the this story's loyal readers for not updating in such a long time. I have recently wrote several new chapters for this story but it has honestly been sooo long and so much as happened in the actual show I am just wondering if there are still readers interested in reading more of this story? If so great and I will certainly post new chapters this week… if not that's cool, sorry I ruined the story for you guys but hopefully I will write another PPL story soon…


End file.
